The Gamer
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Han Jee-Han The Gamer my way. He's better than ever! Or at least he is in my opinion . This Han Jee-Han is serious and isn't going to let anyone get hurt. Or at least that's his goal. Of course he'll have a little fun along the way as well.


Han Jee-Han that's the name he was given at birth. The Gamer that's the name he was given when he woke up one day with his was 15. He could see levels and names above peoples heads. He was a little freaked or would have been if he could have been. See when he checked out his 'Skills' he found that he had two.

 **Gamers Mind: Allows you to think rationally , immune to Mental Disorders and effects**

 **Gamers body: turns the Gamer 's body in to a Gamer 's body nough said.**

His first thought was;

'Awesome! It's a dream come true. '

Then his mother yelled ;

"Jee-Han you better be studying and not playing games!"

That prompted his first quest.

 **Study!**

 **Mom wants you to study.**

 **2 chapters in Math**

 **2 chapters in Science**

 **2 chapters in English**

 **2 Chapters in Korean**

 **Rewards:**

 **Rep w/Mom**

 **25 xp**

"wait so if I'm immune to Mental disorders and effects does that mean my ADD is gone along with my Dyslexia and all that crap?" He blinked and grabbed a book. He was soon studying like he'd never studied before he was shocked when he found that his level was 0 not 1 or higher but he guessed everything must have recalculated when he got his new power. "I was right this is much easier now! Too bad it's too late for my GPA."

 **Skill created**

 **Studying -passive-level 1**

 **Your ability to study. You suck no wonder you're almost flunking out!**

"Fuck you." Jee-Han hissed, closing the screen. He hated Math so much! He worked and worked and worked after about two hours he finished his quest.

"Okay, lets check this out." He sighed sitting back. "stats."

 **Han Jee-Han**

 **Occupation: The Gamer**

 **Level 0**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **MP:50/50**

 **Str: 1**

 **Dex: 0**

 **Con: 0**

 **Int: 5**

 **Wis: 2**

 **Luck: 0**

 **Point: 0**

 **Won: 3000**

"So my Int went up from just studying ?" Jee-Han sighed, "So it is just like a game if I read books I can raise my Int."

 **For smart reasoning , +1 to Wis**

"Oh, that's how Wis works in real life? " Jee-Han nodded to himself , "Well, wow , I need a lot of work. How to do it though. "

"Jee-Han, dinner!" Jee-Han and cracked his back by stretching. He then went downstairs to his mother and dinner . He once again noticed that his father wasn't home . Now that he came to think about it had he ever seen his father? He couldn't say that he had or if he had he was too young to remember. He supposed he'd just look at the pictures of his parents hanging around the house. There were a few of him but he didn't like getting his picture taken. He ate. "Wash the dishes."

 **Wash, Wash, Wash, Wash**

 **Wash the dishes!**

 **Reward:**

 **Rep W/Mom**

 **10 xp**

Jee-Han sighed as he began washing the dishes he was on his second dish when his screen pinged up.

 **Skill Created!**

 **Dishwashing-passive-Level 1**

 **You can wash dishes idiot what did you expect**

Jee-Han rolled his eyes and kept washing by the time he was done he was half way to level 2. With that he had a sudden idea.

"Hey, mom, the Physical Endurance Test is coming up at school and I'd like to pass this time." He really only wanted to train his stats. "May I go out and run around the block a bit? I'll do extra Math homework."

"Deal." she sang happily. She patted his cheek "You're finally being a good boy. "

 **Skill created !**

 **Lying-passive-Level 1**

 **You can lie . For better results keep lying. Relies on Luk. Mostly**

 **Skill created!**

 **Persuasion-passive-Level 1**

 **Try and get things to go your way relies on Luk. mostly**

 **Skill created!**

 **Barter-passive- Level 1**

 **Barter homework, chores, work, studying etc. Whatever it is you can barter it! Relies on Luk. Mostly.**

Jee-Han smirked as he went outside. He nodded and took off at a jog around his block. He got to the end of the street before he couldn't go any farther.

 **Block race!**

 **Run around the block once in 1 hour.**

 **Reward:**

 **25 minuets-shoes**

 **30 minuets-Won**

 **35 minuets- 10 xp**

 **50 - Won**

 **1hr- 20 xp**

Jee-Han took off instantly as the clock began counting down. He pushed himself past the point of where he thought he needed to stop and kept going . He wanted to get the good rewards. Screens kept popping up but he set his pace and pushed through. He wanted to those shoes if only because they might help him train. He rounded back on to the side of the block that his house was on and ran for all he was worth he had to make it to the other end and had just about three minuets to do it. He finished with one second to spar and fell over on his stomach arms and legs extended.

 **Complete!**

 **Reward:**

 **Shoes**

 **10 won**

 **10 xp**

 **50 won**

 **20 xp**

"I did it." Jee-Han breathed out "Okay, all screens in order from when they were received. His sceen's organized themselves .

 **Skill created**

 **Running-Passive- Level 2**

 **You run about as fast as a turtle.**

He rolled his eyes and went through the other screens he got stat boosts.

"Stats."

 **Han Jee-Han**

 **Occupation: The Gamer**

 **Level 0**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **MP:50/50**

 **Str: 4  
**

 **Dex: 3  
**

 **Con: 3  
**

 **Int: 5**

 **Wis: 3  
**

 **Luck: 0**

 **Point: 0**

 **Won: 3060**

"This is great." Jee-Han mumbled. Picking himself up off the ground he went home. He swore he saw the curtains close as he entered his yard. Had his mother been watching him? He entered . "I'm back."

"Oh?" His mother seemed to be watching t.v. "How'd it go?"

"Terrible." Jee-Han told her, "But I'll try again tomorrow. Now for a bath and more math just like I promised. "

"Good boy, Jee-Han."

* * *

In the 15 years he'd been alive he couldn't really remember his mother praising him at all.

'What kind of family do I come from?' he growled. "Okay, now to check more on my **skills**." the page popped up. "Huh, categories. Lets check them out."

 **Domestic Skills:**

 **Skills that fall under the realm of average living and non extreme disputes including debates and political skills**

 **Skills:**

 **Dishwashing**

 **Lying**

 **Persuasion**

 **Barter**

 **Combat Skills:**

 **Skills developed to aid the player through combative stituations.**

 **Skills:**

 **Miscellaneous skills:**

 **That have no use in combat and just hang around in every day life , useful none the less.**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamers mind**

 **Gamers Body**

 **Running**

"Okay, lets see it says I have 5 stat points to use." He thought a bit. "If I remember correctly every skill can be trained except Luck. " he hummed. "Game Search: What does Luck do?"

He wasn't expecting anything to happen so he was shocked when something did happen.

 **Luck or Luk Influences the world around you. From every day things, to loot drops and random encounters. This skill cannot be trained but points can be won through quests.**

"Okay, that's basically exactly what I thought." Jee-Han nodded, He put all 5 points into Luck. "I'll dump these here ." he nodded, "Now Math." He grabbed his math book. "You know what I think I'll start from the beginning and work my way back up. Maybe with this Gamer's mind I'll finally be able to learn it. "

So he worked late into the night starting at Grade 1 math and working his way up. His mother checked in on him several times but he didn't acknowledge her even when she looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

* * *

He woke to a

 **ping**

He sat up rubbing his eyes.

 **Quest!**

 **Cook breakfast**

 **Rewards:**

 **20 xp**

He got up and went through his morning routine before going down and deciding on something simple. Eggs, toast and rice. He quickly set to work.

 **Cooking-Level 1**

 **Your ability to cook, moron**

He soon had rice with egg on top, scrambled eggs, toast, OJ and Milk . He heard his mother coming down as he smelled burnt rice. Cursing he shoved his food in his inventory and tried to quickly clean the mess. Just as he thought he was thrown out of the kitchen. With a serious scolding.

 **20 xp**

"Okay, it's Saturday what should I do?" Jee-Han sighed, walking down the street. He was eating scrambled eggs on toast. He wore a black tank top and blue jeans. "Guess I should try running again. " He finished his breakfast and sat on a wall. He still had a ton of food in his inventory. He watched people walking around.

 **A special skill has been created!**

 **Observe-Level 1**

 **Allows you to get information on people and objects.**

"Perfect." He pulled the shoes he'd won out of his inventory. "Observe."

 **Sprinting shoes- Common**

 **These shoes are brand new and in very good shape.**

 **(+5 to Dex when wearing.)**

He equipped them and jumped off the wall landing on his feet. He located the quest again.

 **Block race!**

 **Run around the block once in 1 hour.**

 **Reward:**

 **25 minuets-Weights**

 **30 minuets-Won**

 **35 minuets- 10 xp**

 **50 - Won**

 **1hr- 20 xp**

Jee-Han accepted and began running. It was easier than before but he still cut it too close to the 25 min mark for his liking. He looked at the weights.

 **Weights-Common**

 **Training weights to be worn on ankles and wrist**

 **( 1lbs , will increase weight with more training)**

They were black. He equipped them knowing they would slow him down but didn't care in the end they would really help and he knew it. He set the ques up again.

 **Block race!**

 **Run around the block once in 1 hour.**

 **Reward:**

 **25 minuets-5 xp  
**

 **30 minuets-Won**

 **35 minuets- 10 xp**

 **50 - Won**

 **1hr- 20 xp**

* * *

Jee-Han had seen his mother watching him for sure this time. He'd been running around the block for four hours and could finally get around it in 20 minuets.

 **Running-level 4**

 **You're still a turtle just a faster one**

He groused at that.

 **Dex: 6**

"Getting better." He muttered. "Again!"

He spent all day running around the block shocking his neighbors after all he wasn't known to be this active. When he finally finished running at 1 o' clock he could run the block in 5 minuets . He went inside and took a shower his muscles were just on fire.

"Stats." He mumbled while he washed his hair.

 **Han Jee-Han**

 **Occupation: The Gamer**

 **Level 1  
**

 **HP: 150/150**

 **MP:100/100**

 **Str: 5  
**

 **Dex: 8  
**

 **Con: 8  
**

 **Int: 8  
**

 **Wis: 3  
**

 **Luck: 5  
**

 **Point: 0**

 **Won: 3600**

"Getting better." He muttered, "My Int went up because of all the studying I've been doing. Str got a small boost, Dex all the running , and Con went up because I kept pushing myself so hard. Okay, daily training then. After all I wasn't lying about the Endurance Test coming up. If I keep training I should be able to at least get a better score than last time."

 **For coming up with a rational thought , +1 Wis**

"So that's how Wis works huh?" Jee-Han rinsed his hair one last time and got out, "Well looks like I'll just have to keep trying to think deep thoughts. "

* * *

"Jee-Han, Dinner!"

Jee-Han sighed and walked downstairs he'd been reviewing everything from Grade 1 to his current grade since he stopped running. They ate in peace.

"Now do the dishes."

Jee-Han did with out complaint his mind going over everything he'd read trying to memorize it . When he was done his mother smiled at him.

"I saw how hard you were studying last night and was wondering why?"

"I was reviewing." Jee-Han said, "I've decided to push my self to try and over come my disability like you said, everything is still hard to memorize but I'm trying."

"Well, I bought you some new work books and books on healthy studying habits and books to help with memorizing things." She handed him a bag. "Go study."

He gave her a weak smile and went back to his room. He emptied the back on his bed. He picked up a book.

 **Memorizing for Dummies**

 **Want to learn?**

He blinked and pressed yes.

 **Photographic memory learned!**

 **Photographic memory-Level 1**

 **You can remember everything you read.**

 **Eidetic Memory Learned!**

 **Eidetic Memory-Level 1**

 **You can remember everything you see or hear.**

"Perfect." He smirked. He quickly grabbed the other memorizing books and read through them he could remember almost everything. He figured if he got the skills up then he would be able to. So he binged and hard. He read over everything multiple times . When he finally collapsed on his bed he checked his skills.

 **Studying-Level 10**

 **This is only the start**

 **Photo Memory-Level 10**

 **not there yet**

 **Eidetic memory-Level 10**

 **Not even close**

* * *

Jee-Han started out his day by running to school, for a quest, he went to the gym yard and started with push ups. For the test they needed to do 50 to get a passing score. He pushed himself until he could do 100.

Sit ups, 100

Crunches: 100

Pull ups: 100

Front Bar flips was next. He stared at the hated bar with loathing . He was no good at this. He sighed and began trying over and over to do it.

"You'll never get it like that." Jee-Han growled from the ground. He looked to his gym teacher who was smoking. "Finally, trying to past the test?"

"Yes, sir." Jee-Han said, "But I can't get this no matter what I do."

So he got a gym class from hell. They started out with everything he'd learned in Grade 1 and worked his way up on that stupid bar. But by three o clock he could do it all . He thanked his teacher and his Gamer Ability. He'd gotten a knew skill.

 **Gymnastics- Level 8**

 **Gymnastics helps you stretch your body and move it in different ways.**

He found a quest that had him running home so he did. He was sore all over.

"Where were you today?" his mother demanded the moment he entered the house.

"I went to the school to use their equipment to train for the Endurance Test. Don't worry I'll still study."

"Good boy."

Jee-Han tried to drown himself in the shower. He'd leveled up just by training today.

 **Han Jee-Han**

 **Occupation: The Gamer**

 **Level 2  
**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **MP:250/250**

 **Str: 10  
**

 **Dex: 12  
**

 **Con: 14  
**

 **Int: 8  
**

 **Wis: 5  
**

 **Luck: 5  
**

 **Point: 5  
**

 **Won: 3600**

He once again put all his points into luck. It hadn't helped him yet. Or maybe it had. His teacher had trained with him today hadn't he? Luk 10 could only serve him better.

 **Han Jee-Han**

 **Occupation: The Gamer**

 **Level 2  
**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **MP:250/250**

 **Str: 10  
**

 **Dex: 12  
**

 **Con: 14  
**

 **Int: 8  
**

 **Wis: 5  
**

 **Luck: 10  
**

 **Point: 0  
**

 **Won: 3600**

After another grueling study session he fell asleep.

* * *

After doing his morning quest of making breakfast he worked out in the yard. He'd woken extra early. He then took a shower and got ready for school. As soon as he was out of the gate a quest popped up

 **Beat the Heat!**

 **Get to school on time!**

 **Reward:**

 **20 xp**

 **Rep w/Teachers, students**

He rolled his eyes and ran off. A small clock was counting down. He ran as fast as he could using all of his 12 Dex plus his 5 bonus. He was determined to make it on time. He made it with less than a minute to spare and quickly took his seat. He used his backpack to hide the fact that he was pulling things out of his inventory as he prepared for class.

"Glad you could make it on time." The Class Rep said to him with a nod.

"It was close." he told her giving her a nod.

She nodded back and went to sit as the bell ran and the teacher came in.

"Stand!" Class Rep said. The whole class stood. "Sit!"

They sat.

Lessons began soon after.

Jee-Han got his first shock when a skill popped up in English, his first class of the day, .

 **Bilingual -Level 1**

 **You can speak Korean now learn a second language**

 **English - Level 1**

 **Your ability, to read, write and speak English**

He was grateful for both. He looked around the room , with only his eyes so he gave the illusion that he was paying attention. He began 'Observing' everyone in class. It was interesting to say the least. He was learning without paying attention this was the best. He even answered a question correctly.

* * *

At the end of the day he beat the clock running home. A little faster than he had going to school. He did an afternoon work out which shocked his friend Shin Sun-Il who'd come over to see if he could hang out.

"What are you doing?" Sun-Il asked.

"Trying to get a good grade on the Endurance Test." Jee-Han told him as he did push ups.

"Really?" Sun-Il hummed, "I don't believe you."

Jee-Han frowned and walked over to his childhood friend.

His friend suddenly smiled.

"Come learn Martial Arts from us!"

This was an on going battle between the two of them. Jee-Han sighed to himself. But it could help him.

"Well, I dunno..." Jee-Han said, exasperatedly , "I mean my mom's really been pushing me to study lately and..."

"Don't worry, I'll get Grandad to tell her about it." Sun-Il said, "Come on, I tried those games of yours you can try Martial Arts."

"Well, since you put it so nicely. " Jee-Han sighed, as if giving into defeat. "Very well."

Sun-Il smiled. They began walking toward his dojo/house.

Jee-Han smirked to himself. Why hadn't he thought of learning Martial Arts in the first place? Sure he wasn't planning on fighting anything hand to hand but this could really help getting his stats up.

 **For a good idea , +1 Wis**


End file.
